


Ghosts That Haunt

by taichara



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: There was something, wasn't there?





	Ghosts That Haunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieldyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/gifts).

He shouldn't remember anything. 

That was what she told him, wasn't it? 

It had certainly felt true enough when he'd awoke -- when he'd a microsecond to _think_ and not just _react_ \-- but now the weapon, that _sabre_ that came gifted from nowhere weighed heavy in his hands and there was a whisper in his mind ...

... A whisper like the fluttering of wings.

Like the ghost of a memory of azure-tinted regrets murmuring to him and he was senseless, drowning in dreamless sleep, and did not answer ...

Zero's grip tightened on the antique's hilt.

It did happen. He was sure.

He ...


End file.
